


Ravenous

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crocodile has a massive dick, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, improper use of Devil fruit powers, maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Crocodile takes a bit of time off from scheming and goes to look for someone to play with. A chance meeting in a bar changes everything.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, I left my cave to post something new. I've been watching a lot of One Piece and I am completely in love with Crocodile. So here is some porn. It will have multiple chapters of straight up porn. Might add some plot, give me your input on if I should.  
Thanks!!  
with love from Freddie

Sir Crocodile’s Ship docked at the small island port. It had been a long time since he had left Alabasta, but after the death of one of his agents, he needed some time away.He had always hated the man, but he was a valuable asset. And now he had a new spot he needed to fill. It was the last thing he needed when he was so close to his goal.   
The pirate chewed on his cigar as he surveyed the small town. Crocodile supposed the place would be considered “charming” by some, but to him, all he wanted was good spirits and a gorgeous woman to warm his bed. He had been so busy planning civil war in Alabasta that he had been neglecting his own pleasures.  
Fuck all of this. He needed to release his frustration somehow. He strode purposefully towards the nearest bar, his fur coat flapping in the breeze. He blew through the door like a gale and all eyes turned on the titanic man. Many froze in their seats and others backed away. He strode to the counter.  
“Whiskey, straight.” He growled at the bartender. He sat down on a stool and glared at the other patrons. He was given a wide berth and he scoffed internally. Cowards.  
There were several fairly attractive females around, but none of them caught his eye. He was not considered an extremely picky man, but he did have his preferences. Most of the women in this bar were far too easy for his tastes.  
Crocodile heard the front door swing open but ignored it. He heard footsteps, then a soft, feminine voice sounded out near him.  
“Ale. Make sure it’s chilled.”  
He turned to look at the newcomer and his brain went blank. She was gorgeous. All lush curves and smooth, pale skin. She was young, probably at least half his age, but hell, he liked them young. She was wearing a thin blue top and a short skirt, and her long crimson hair reached her waist.  
He grinned. “Evening.”  
The girl turned sharply to look at him and her eyes widened.  
“You… you’re sir Crocodile.” She stated dumbly, intimidated by his presence.  
He reached out with one enormous hand and touched her shoulder.  
“Stay a while. Have a drink.”  
“I don’t think I should.” She played with a lock of her crimson hair.  
“Why not,” He asked through his grin, “I don’t bite.”  
“Your moniker suggests otherwise.” She muttered. Crocodile smirked and settled next to her, placing an arm behind her shoulders.  
“Feisty. I like that.”  
“I’m more than feisty, Mr. Crocodile.”  
“That’s Sir Crocodile to you.”  
“Oh, I apologized, SIR.” She let the title seductively through her lips, tossing her beautiful hair back. Her breasts bounced deliciously, visible under her thin top. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he let his hand slide down her shoulder.  
“Oh really, you should know that I punish anyone who sasses me.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t dream of sassing you, Sir Crocodile.”  
“Oh really? Then why are you talking back to me? Little girls like you should behave for their daddies.”  
“Yes daddy,” she replied in a husky whisper. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He was rock hard in his pants. He used his golden hook to pull back her hair, ripping her shirt slightly. More of her creamy skin was revealed and she shivered as the cold metal touched her skin.  
“Stay.” he said, gesturing once again to the empty seat beside him.   
She smiled and acquiesced. Several drinks later and she was sitting on his lap, giggling coyly. Crocodile’s hand was on her upper thigh, stroking the creamy skin.   
“So what brings the hero of Alabasta to this town?”   
“I needed a distraction. What better way than a beautiful woman to warm my bed?”  
“You think I’ll come to bed with you?” she jokingly pulled away, but Sir Crocodile pushed her up against his hard body.  
“I know you will.” he growled. She moaned softly and leaned down to kiss his willing mouth. He pulled back, his eyes dark with lust.   
“What do you want, you delicious little thing?”  
“Oh, I think you know.”  
He nipped at her lips “I want to hear it. And make sure to ask nicely”  
She bit her lip and looked up at him. “I want my daddy, if he’ll have me. Please.”  
“And who is your daddy?”  
“You are, Sir Crocodile.” He grinned, extremely pleased. He stood up and finished his drink.  
“Follow me. Daddy has some things to show you.”  
She carefully stood up, a good 3 feet shorter than him. He guided her out of the bar, his hand on her lower back, the tips of his fingers caressing her ass.  
Once outside, they turned a corner, stepping into a wide, but dark alley.  
He turned and pinned her against the brick wall, pushing her arms above her head with his hook and pressing his body flush against hers. She started breathing harder, practically panting. She was trembling, looking up at the powerful warlord of the sea, his eyes glittering with lust for her. He wanted her.  
She wanted all he had to give, and all she could offer.  
She ran her slim fingers over the front of his shirt, feeling his abs tighten. She lightly grabbed the bulge in his pants, smiling wickedly when he groaned.  
Her hand could barely grasp his astonishing bulge. Sir Crocodile knew this and thought it was extremely cute. He watched her bite her lip as she slid her hand into his pants, grasping his massive cock, massaging the thick head.  
“Unwrap your present from Daddy.”  
He watched her struggle with his belt with great amusement, refusing to help her. She finally succeeded and pulled his cock out of his trousers, baring it to her. She gasped, amazed and slightly frightened of the impressive appendage she held. It was absolutely gigantic, and so thick she couldn’t even wrap her hand around it.  
He caressed the underside of her breast ad pinched her nipple through her shirt. She gasped and bucked against him, feeling her pussy clench down on nothing but air.  
She fell to her knees and began to lavish his cock with her lips and tongue. She desperately strained to taste every inch.  
Sir Crocodile groaned, looking down at her bobbing head and stroking her hair. She opened her mouth wide and claimed the tip, suckling on it like a lollipop. A particularly wicked swipe of her tongue caused him to snap his cigar in half. He spit the remains onto the floor and pushed her head straight to his crotch, making her swallow his massive cock completely. She panicked, choking on his length and struggling, tears streamed down her face, she scratched his thighs and tried to pull back.  
He held her there despite her struggles  
“Breathe through your nose and keep going.”  
His hook caressed her cheek and he tilted her chin up slightly to look at her messy face. She was sobbing and drooling, her nose running too. She was red faced and the sounds she made as she choked on his cock were incredibly arousing.  
“I said to keep going. You don’t want to get punished, do you?”  
She let out a muffled wail but attempted to wiggle her tongue, her lips closing tighter around his shaft. He loosened his grip slightly, allowing her to bob her head. Her red rimmed eyes met his dull grey eyes. He smiled in approval.  
“Good little girl.”  
She was emboldened by his words, steadying herself by keeping a tight grip on his legs as she licked and sucked his shaft, worshiping his cock.  
He groaned and leaned forward, bracing his hook hand on the wall, breaking the brick.  
“Your Daddy is close. Earn your reward, little girl.”  
She doubled her efforts, sucking on him harder and faster, her tiny hand caressing his balls while the other continued to scratch his thigh lightly. He buried his fingers in her hair, staring at the busty girl choking on his mass.  
He thrust his hips forward, cumming hard in her mouth.  
“Swallow all of it, little girl. Don’t waste a drop.”  
she gagged but dutifully obeyed. She withdrew from his cock and opened her mouth wide, proving her success.  
“Good girl. Swallow.” She did so, moaning at the salty flavor of the pirate’s seed. She smiled at him and slowly stood up on shaky legs. Boldly, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, baring her breasts to him.  
He seized her ample breasts and groaned appreciatively. He could already feel himself stirring again.  
“Your little mouth felt so amazing on my cock. I want to give you a present. I’ll give you anything you want, princess, just say the word.”  
“I want you, Daddy. Everything you can give me.”  
“Everything?”  
“Yes daddy.” She moaned.  
“Then perhaps you’d like to join me on my ship?”  
“Of course, Daddy. But,” she bit her lip “can you take me here, first? I need you.”  
“Oh really? Such an impatient little girl. You really want my cock in you here, where anyone could see you? They’d think of you as a common whore, not the special little princess you are.”  
“Please Daddy. I don’t care who thinks what. I want you.”  
“Good girl.” He growled, and lifted her up with one arm, kissing her fiercely.

She squealed with delight, pressing her body eagerly to his  
He pushed up her skirt and ripped her panties off her, pocketing it. He grinned and slid his hand between her thighs. He kissed her deeply, groaning as she nibbled on his lip. He pressed her against the wall, hiking her up higher. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her wet pussy against his semi hard on, which quickly grew to full length once more. Crocodile grinned and pressed into her. His enormous cock could hardly fit in her wet pussy, but he plunged deeper and deeper.  
She cried out, arching her back. He thrust in to the hilt, breaking something inside her. She screamed, inner muscles squeezing him. She had never been so filled in her life. Tears streamed down her face again as pain and pleasure spread through her. She felt something take her hands, one by one and pin them to the wall. She turned her head and saw hands made of sand holding her in place. She gasped, seeing his devil fruit power for the first time. He thrust upwards wickedly, his cock hitting new spots in her pussy. She struggled against her bonds, wanting to be closer to her powerful lover. His hook slammed even harder into the wall next to her.  
“That’s it. Struggle for me, and I’ll give you your present.”  
She started wiggling more, making her tits bounce deliciously and creating a perfect friction between them.  
“Oh daddy. Daddy! Please I’m at your mercy!”  
He hammered into her, again and again. He slid his hook between her breasts, and she shivered at the touch of cold metal.  
The massive hook fit around her tit perfectly. He kissed her again and again, his tongue deep in her mouth. She sobbed as he thrust harder and faster, the sandy hands squeezing her delicate wrists harder. His actual hand grabbed her ass, and she realized she was being held up by his powers alone. He smacked her plump ass and rubbed the sore spot, his hook threading through her hair. She felt her pleasure building and building. Her release was close, she could tell.  
She whimpered. “Daddy please! Make me cum! I’m so close!”  
“Since you asked so nicely,” he grunted, “but only when Daddy cums”  
She moaned and squeezed his cock harder with her pussy walls. She shoved her breasts towards his face, licking her lips seductively. Crocodile shoved his face between those two glorious mounds, attacking with his teeth and tongue.  
“Fuck princess your tits are so delicious.” He growled, snapping his hips up in a particularly hard thrust. She cried out, clenching down and throwing her head back.  
“Are you ready for your present, princess,” he asked, pounding away,  
“Yes daddy! Yes, I want my present daddy! Please I’ll do anything!”  
“Scream for your daddy, and I’ll give you your present.” She obliged,  
“Oh Daddy, yes!”  
She dug her nails into his clothed chest, screaming his name for the whole town to hear. He thrust as deep as her tightness would allow, roared to match her scream, and emptied himself into her.  
She came with him, pressing his face in between her breasts. Several locals ran to the source of the noises, reacting in surprise and fear at the sight of the great Warlord Sir Crocodile fucking a sweet young girl who held him like a lover. But a glare from the man sent them scattering. The girl's dazed eyes fell on his, smiling breathlessly, stroking his slicked back hair.  
“Shall we go to your ship now, Daddy?”  
He grinned and set her down on her feet, steadying her as she stumbled.  
“If that is what you want, little girl.”  
“Of course, Daddy! I’ve never felt anything like this.”  
“What is your name?” he purred, stroking her face.  
“Iris, Sir Crocodile.”  
“Beautiful.” He murmured. He picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not far and should be deserted.”  
She giggled, kissing him again.  
“Take me there. Daddy.” He walked up the gangplank onto the massive pirate ship. He walked with absolute purpose to his cabin, carrying her as if she weighed nothing. He kicked open the door, splintering it in the process. He lay her on his massive bed, watching her rub herself against the fur and satin blankets. Sir Crocodile threw his fur coat to the floor and untied his cravat and removed the rest of his clothes, flaunting his sculpted body and thick cock.  
“How do you want it, little girl?”  
“I want it now, hard and fast, daddy!” she cooed, stroking her pussy. He laughed, his deep voice filling the room.  
“I love how eager you are, Princess!” he knelt on the bed in front of her, running his hand up her leg, his hook touching her sensitive inner thigh. He kissed her and pulled back, smirking before digging the sharp point of his golden hook into her delicate skin. She cried out, jumping and trying to pull back.  
Sir Crocodile held her still, sneering. “Don’t you like your Daddy’s touch?”  
“It hurts, daddy!” He shushed her, grinning wickedly. He continued to carve into her skin, holding her down with his massive hand on her stomach. Iris wasn’t sure how to feel. The pain was white hot and agonizing, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to stop him.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sat back, admiring his handiwork. She looked down to see an elaborate “C” carved into her thigh. It was bleeding freely and was extremely painful. Crocodile ran his thumb over her tear stained cheeks and kissed her. She smiled at him softly and kissed him back.  
“Now you’re marked as mine, for only my eyes to see. I’m thinking of a nice tattoo right here.” He said pointing right above her breasts on her collarbone.  
“My thigh hurts, Daddy.”  
He smiled and ruffled her hair.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.” He leaned down and ran his tongue over the open cuts. She gasped and grabbed his huge shoulders. He ran his tongue up her thigh and traced around her pretty pink pussy.  
“You taste so exquisite.”  
He gently kissed the sacred place between her legs, before sitting up and gathering her in his arms once more. Her big eyes met his and she looked at him. He was worse than every rumor about him. He was a monster. So why was she here in his bed, naked with a new bloody scar on her sensitive flesh and his come still leaking out of her pussy. But the look in his eyes could only be described as passionate desire. She was entranced and held captive in his lustful gaze. Suddenly, she liked the idea of the mark on her thigh, and eagerly agreed to the tattoo.  
“My good girl. I’ll take you into town tomorrow. But now…” He kissed her, pressing her flush against his heated naked body.  
“You’re mine, little girl. And I’ll take care of you. But know this, I won’t be letting you go. You’re mine. That means you’re my property. No one else can have you.”  
“I’m all yours, Daddy. Take me please!”  
“With pleasure.” He growled.  
He maneuvered her body, so she was on her stomach, propping up her hips with a pillow beneath them. He insistently rubbed at her wet folds, spreading the mixture of his cum and her juices over her crotch. Sir Crocodile slapped her ass with his open palm, leaving a perfect red handprint on her ass.  
She jolted, but her pussy clenched around his finger, generating more honey dripping down onto the blankets. The pirate held his cock and rubbed it against her opening, coating his hand and cock liberally in the slippery fluid. He licked his fingers, groaning sexily.  
“The sweetest honey.” He growled. She mewled desperately, turning to look back at him and wiggling her pretty ass.  
Crocodile pushed his cock in, Iris’s body accepting him much easier now.  
She gasped as he filled her to the hilt.  
As soon as she could breathe, she was moaning. Sir Crocodile groaned, his big calloused hand on her soft, plump ass, stroking the creamy skin. He pulled out slowly, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her. Her pussy was dripping and desperate, clenching down on nothing, mourning the loss of the connection. He caught a lock of hair on his hook, watching the crimson strands sliding like water off the polished gold. He paused, basking in this perfect moment.  
“Tired already, old man?” she teased, wiggling her pretty ass in the air. He growled and pushed her down, spreading her ass cheeks apart to look at her puckered hole above her pussy.  
“Are you a virgin here?” he asked, rubbing it with his thumb. She looked back at him with those beautiful eyes, heavy lidded and heated.  
“I am. Does my Daddy want to take it?” He grinned wickedly, leaning forward and kissing down her spine.  
“I think I do, little one. Will you give it to daddy?”  
She whimpered, arching her back as goosebumps erupted all over her skin. she was hyper aware of her lover, their bare skin almost melting together as one.  
“Yes. Be gentle, Daddy.”  
“You want gentle?” she smiled a wicked little smile.  
“At first… Then I want you to use all your strength. Don’t hold back on me please, daddy.” Crocodile kissed and nibbled at the junction of her neck and shoulder, strands of his black hair tickling the side of her face. Iris crooned, pushing back against him. His cock slid an inch into her desperate pussy.  
They both gasped.  
Crocodile waved his index finger in front of her face. “Suck on it, baby girl.” He growled. She eagerly suckled, ready for more of him.  
His sharp, golden hook ran down her arm.  
“Good, little girl.” He purred. She looked back at him and captured his lips in hers. The pirate groaned, deepening the kiss.  
“Oh daddy!” she cried, sitting up and pressing her back against his chest. He removed his wet finger and slid it over her clit, rubbing the tender, swollen flesh. She cried out, laying her head back on his shoulder.  
“Good little girl.” He repeated, his deep husky voice reaching deep inside her and arousing her even more. She writhed beneath his touch.  
“I’m ready, Daddy.”  
He dragged his finger through her wet folds to her ass hole, pushing it in past the tight ring of muscles. She moaned hungrily. She had never felt anything like it before. It was dirty but electric. The warlord certainly knew what he was doing, bringing out new sensations and pleasure.  
“Good girl. Daddy is pleased with you.”  
“Yes. More, daddy, Please!” Sir Crocodile pushed his finger in more, moving it in and out slowly as he pressed the curve of his hook against her clit. She rubbed herself against it slowly, matching his fingers movements. He bent his mouth to her breasts and lavished them with his tongue.  
“That’s a good girl.” He murmured, pressing the cold metal harder against her folds. He slid a second finger into her ass. She sharply inhaled, stilling for a moment.  
“Just relax. Daddy is making sure you’re ready.”  
“Ok daddy” Iris tried to relax her body, trying to convince it that the foreign intrusion was welcome. She took a deep breath and pressed herself closer to his broad hand. She lay her head on his shoulder.  
“Crocodile? I want more.” Wordlessly he obliged, adding two more fingers. She winced but slowly relaxed once more.  
“I think you’re ready for me now.” He murmured. She looked into his eyes and her skin seemed to buzz with excitement. The pirate’s hand ghosted over her cheek in an unexpectedly tender moment. Iris felt the head of his cock lightly prodding her virgin entrance. Crocodile let out a stuttering breath as the tip slid slightly in. With a deep breath, Iris relaxed and 1/3 of his length entered her, past the tight virgin muscles. She had never known a feeling like it. A warm, intimate fullness that threatened to overwhelm her.  
“More, please!” She gasped, clenching down. She could feel her pussy practically gushing, trying to hold onto the air.  
“Oh, you’ll get more.” Inch by inch he slowly pressed himself deeper, and her groans grew louder as he went. The freezing cold hook pressed against her thigh while his hand slapped her ass hard. She jumped and her breath caught. She needed more but didn’t know how she could get it. So she just moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his so he slid in deeper. He was now half way inside her. She needed all of him now. Iris grabbed him with all her limbs and all her might. She writhed and surged against his body, desperate to feel more.  
Crocodile laughed, his deep voice sending vibrations through her.  
“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?”  
“Please, Daddy, please, more!” she panted.  
“As you wish,” he said with a chuckle. He slammed the rest of his length inside her. She screamed, arching her back.  
“Oh fuck yes, daddy!”  
He let out a feral growl, slapping her ass again. He started to thrust in and out, occasionally covering his cock in more of her pussy juices. It was very easy to fuck her ass now, his massive cock stretching her insides out.  
“More! I want more!”  
He could hardly believe his ears.  
“You want more, baby girl? Are you really certain?”  
“Yes! You feel amazing! But my pussy feels so empty, I need more!  
Sir Crocodile smirked, a wicked idea coming to him.  
“You know my devil fruit power, don’t you? I can manipulate sand. I could even create a dildo the exact size and shape of my cock to fuck your tight little pussy while I keep fucking your ass.”  
Her eyes lit up like fire. “Yes, Daddy, please! I’ll give you anything for more!”  
“Hmmm anything?” He smirked. “I’ll have to take you up on that later. But now…” he conjured sand and created an exact replica of his cock.  
“Now it’s time to give you what you wanted.” He began to press into her, not even needing to use his hand. Iris stiffened and let out a keening wail, so loud that anyone near the ship could hear her. The dildo and Crocodile’s cock moving in sync inside her ass and pussy. She had no words for how incredible it felt. Electric pleasure coursed through her and she came, over and over.  
“Oh fuck yes, Crocodile! It feels so fucking good! Don’t stop!”  
He hammered into her with a steady power. The pirate could feel his own climax building.  
“Fuck, Princess I’m going to cum inside you!” He pulled out and flipped her on her back, shoving his cock into her mouth and creating another dildo to shove into her ass. She screamed, the sound muffled by her lover’s massive cock. He roared in answer and sent a jet of cum into her waiting throat. The sand cocks brought her to a powerful orgasm before disappearing, leaving her a mess, a drop of cum sliding down her chin and her pussy leaving a sizeable wet spot on the bed as it gushed. She sighed in relief and slid limply on the sheets. The older man carefully removed his softening cock from her mouth and gathered her in his arms.  
“I think you can rest for a while, Princess.” He laid her out on the bunk and looked over her body. For a moment, he considered removing the sand on her stomach, but he smiled and left it alone. If he had his way, she would look like that every day. And he always gets what he wants.  
“I’ll be back soon, little girl.” He murmured, stroking the side of her sleeping face. He pulled his clothes back on and left his cabin and the well-fucked girl on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Please comment and leave kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Iris was awakened by firm lips pressed against her back and the feel of cold metal dragging over her side.   
“C-Crocodile.” She moaned, sleepily.   
He chuckled, dragging his mouth over her soft skin. “Good morning.”   
She opened her eyes and looked back at him. His eyes were hooded and full of lust.   
“I’ve been asleep that long?”   
He pushed her hair aside and lightly bit her neck. “Yes. You’re quite cute when you’re sleeping.” she giggled.  
“I never thought I’d hear Sir Crocodile, Warlord of the Sea, ever call someone ‘cute’!”   
“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”   
He said it teasingly, but she knew it was anything but a joke. If she did anything to displease him he would kill her. He didn’t love her. He was just using her for his pleasure. She bit her lip and lowered her head.   
Crocodile straddled her hips, completely nude, his hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks. She was still sore from the last round, but spread her legs eagerly, her body aching with need in spite of her pain.  
“Good girl.” He purred, moving his cock head until it brushed against her tight hole. His hand moved back to grip her hair, pulling her head back.   
Slowly, he slid his cock inside of her. Her lips parted as he filled her tight pussy so completely. The tip kissed her cervix as he bottomed out inside her, exhaling sharply.   
“Even after all that I did to you, you’re still as tight as a virgin!”   
The tip of his hook dragged lightly down her spine, drawing a thin line of blood. He pulled out, the pace agonizingly slow. She whimpered, her body stretched to its limit around his massive cock.  
“C-Crocodile!”   
“Be patient, little one.” he purred. “We have all the time in the world.” He was amused by the girl’s impatience. It was the desperation of youth, something quite arousing to him. In time, she would learn to be patient.   
The Shichibukai was moving inside her, uncharacteristically gentle. He was determined to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. He knew it was not in his nature to search for his partner’s pleasure over his own, but the look on her beautiful face as she came undone in his arms was something he wished to see all the time.   
“Daddy please!” He looked down at the sound of the anguished whimper. Her head was turned to the side, her beautiful eyes meeting his.   
His chest throbbed. She was so beautiful. As if possessed by her, he moved faster.   
“Yes! Cr-Crocodile! Yes!”   
She bucked her hips back against his, pushing him deeper. Her movements were jerky and without any sort of practiced rhythm, but it spurred him on, his cock painfully hard.   
“That’s it, little girl! Take my cock!”   
She sobbed, her body gyrating desperately against him. He pushed down on her back, holding her still. She clenched down on him as she came, her pussy juices soaking his cock and balls. His thumb brushed over her little ass hole before gathering some of her cum on it and sticking it in. Iris bit down on her lip hard, her legs shaking.   
Crocodile felt his climax nearing and he finally gave her what she wanted, fucking her with brutal, deep thrusts. He came with a groan, filling her until she overflowed, their combined releases dripping onto the sheets.   
She carefully turned around and kissed the pirate passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to lay on top of her.  
“Such an insatiable, little thing!” He growled, but he looked quite pleased as he pulled back. He kissed her again and lay back, pulling her with him, closing his eyes. She nestled into his chest, running the tips of her fingers over his sculpted muscles.   
“Daddy?”   
“Hm?”   
He opened his eyes and looked down at her.   
“How long are you going to be in town?”   
“I plan to leave tomorrow. I have things to take care of back in Alabasta. Things I have been working on for years.”  
“Oh.” She turned away, biting her lip. Crocodile grabbed her chin and made her face him. Her eyes were downcast.   
“Princess, you knew I wouldn’t be here long.”   
“I know, but…”   
“This has been fun, but that’s all this is. Fun. I’m not the kind of man you’d want to be with.”   
Iris looked at the still fresh wound on her thigh. His mark. The C was red and angry, and would definitely scar. Her only reminder of their time together. But she wouldn’t give up. He chuckled at the determined gleam in her eyes.   
“You’re not going to let me go easily, are you?” She shook her head. He sighed and kissed her again.   
“Alabasta is no place for someone like you right now.”  
“I’d be with you, wouldn’t I? At the hero of Alabasta’s side I’d have nothing to fear.” she tried to kiss him but he turned away.  
“I’m not what you think I am, beautiful.”   
She sat up, looking at him in confusion. Crocodile knew he should send her away and return to Alabasta.  
He should, but he couldn’t.   
He turned back and ran his hand over her cheek.   
He must be going soft in his old age. The Shichibukai sighed.   
“Fine. You can come with me.”   
She looked up at him, a smile appearing on her face.   
“But there’s a few things you need to know about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I love this fic and I have lots of plans for it! I just have to put my plans down in a writing format that makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm a sucker for compliments


End file.
